HolyHoly Hogwarts
by ambernoella
Summary: So there is always the Golden trio right? There is this one other trio you do not know about. Yep that's us. Amber, Amber, and Whitney. We are just three girls wanting to make the best of our Sixth year at Hogwarts. It's not that easy you know.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

We were not really twins I guess you could say. We were basically best friends who never left each other's side. Amber and Amber. Yep, that's us. We met on the train. She didn't have anywhere to sit, so I let her sit next to me. We didn't like each other at first, but then we both got into Ravenclaw. We've had some rough times together, but we are still best friends till the end.

"It's sixth year already. Time goes by fast doesn't it?" Amber says, while we sit down on the Hogwarts express.

"Next year is it. I just can't believe it- Oh hi Harry." I get off track sometimes if you couldn't already notice.

"Hi guys. How was your summer?" Harry asks us.

"It was good Harry. Didn't really do much. Amber and I just worked at her grandmother's book shop." Amber answers.

He nods and goes about his business. He's probably going to meet up with Hermione and Ron.

"THERE YOU GUYS ARE!" We turn are heads up and see our other friend Whitney.

Whitney is this crazy, but nice, Slytherin. She's really the only nice Slytherin you will ever meet. She's currently the girlfriend of Blaise Zabini. They look so cute together!

"Whitney! Come sit! We couldn't find you anywhere." She sits across to me, right next to Amber.

"I can't wait for our crazy adventures this year!" Whitney yells. She does get excited easily.

We do get into some weird predicaments. Third year we got lost in the Forbidden Forest, and we almost got attacked by a Centaur. We did get lost in Hogwarts once. It was only our first year and we got lost on the moving staircase. It wasn't fun at all. But you know what? As long as I'm with these guys I don't care where I am.

"Shouldn't you be with Blaise?" I ask my good friend.

"Oh. He's talking with Draco and that witch Pansy. I didn't want to interrupt." She answers.

Ah yes, Draco Malfoy. My twin has had a crush on him for awhile. Don't know why though. I mean he is good looking, but he's just really mean to people. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder I guess. To be totally honest, I really like George. I've known the Weasley's all my life, and Fred and George and have been my best friends.

"Oh Draco. Maybe I should go say-"

"Amber. Just stay away from him for now. No need to scare him." I laugh.

She puffs her cheeks out, "Fine."

I lay back on the seat and being to think. Sure the three of us have made an impression on the school, but really, this is the year for us. It's now or never to get our names around and have everyone know us. We **want **everyone to know us. From Slytherins, to Gryffindors, to Ravenclaws to Hufflepuffs. **Everyone.**

"Guys. This is it." Whitney says, breaking the silence.

We both look at her.

"We either break it or make it." She says, "This is OUR year. We need to make it big. Come out of Sixth year being known as the best. You know, the girls who get lost, or the girls who do goofy things, or-"

"How about the girls who never leave each others side?" I cut Whitney off smiling.

"That too." Amber and Whitney say at the same time.

That's right. We are the girls who get lost. The girls who do goofy things and most importantly, **the girls who never leave each others side.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I don't really like first years. Those little annoying gits. I'm a prefect, and my duty is too lead these kids around on their first night here. Fun right? No, not really.

"Hey you? Connor right? Just follow me please. No need to go wondering off with other houses. What, Ravenclaw isn't good enough for you?" I getting a little irritated right now.

"Oh no ma'am. R-ravenc-claw is just fine." Connor stutters. Oh aren't I just the nicest person.

We get to the common room, and I tell where these little gits are going to go.

"No sneaking into each others dorms okay?" All the girls giggle, "No. I mean it. If I hear that we guys are sneaking into each other's dorms, I will be way mad. You do not want to see me mad."

They back off a little but then go to their dorms.

"You should be nice to them." Amber tells me, once we are settled in.

Our dorms are pretty cool. I've charmed the whole room so we don't have to lift a finger to, make our beds, brush our hair, etc.

"Nice? They don't know anything. I really do not like being a prefect." I sigh.

"Okay. Whatever. Goodnight."

I reply with a goodnight, turn off the lights and went to bed. The next morning I woke up before anyone else. I sit in front of my mirror, flick my hand and my hairbrush begins to brush my dark brown hair. My brown eyes look around the room and see my twin just woke up.

"Hey what is first today?" She yawns.

"We have Potions with the Slytherins." She makes a gagging noise, while she lets her hairbrush brush her brown hair.

Potions first is horrible. We have Slughorn this year. I mean he isn't a bad teacher, but he is my grandfather and it's really awkward having him as a teacher.

So let's just fast foreword a little, to the end of the day. School was good. Got tons of homework but I usually put that off. Tonight Amber and I are meeting up with our very non-stupid blonde other half Whitney.

She didn't tell us what we were going to do, but knowing her it's probably some crazy thing.

"Whitney! What are we doing?" I ask her. Whitney is dragging us through the halls of Hogwarts.

"Time for another one of our Forest adventures." Oh god.

"We got lost last time! I am not going back." Amber and I tried stop walking but she was pulling us to hard.

She ended up dragging us all the way to the Forbidden Forest. It's not fun being dragged, believe me.

We currently are sitting deep within the forest, laughing and goofing off.

"Guys... did you hear something?" I say scared. Being in the forest at night is okay, but when you hear things, that is not good.

We see the bushes shake a little, and we get our wands out.

"HARRY POTTER? WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING." I yell when I see Harry come out.

"I was about to ask you the same question." Harry says skeptical.

"Just hanging out. You know how it is." Amber replies.

"Well, I just though I would take a stroll. So see you." Harry walks away.

We all look at each other and laugh.

**We are one crazy bunch.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

It was half-past twelve when Whitney decides to go back. We didn't think we would run into anyone, but of course we did.

"What are you two doing out here?" Draco Malfoy sneers at us.

"What's it to you Malfoy? And we should be asking you guys the same question." I'm addressing this to Malfoy, and, well Blaise too but he was too busy talking to Whitney.

"Well I asked you first." Oh so we're playing that game?

"Well I asked you second."

"Guys! Let's just go and forget about it. Oh, and, Hi Draco." Amber smiles, wide.

I roll my eyes, and drag her way from him before she can do anything.

We go back to our dorms and call it a night.

It was morning and we have Potions.

"Hello Amber dear." My grandfather tells me as I walk into the room.

"Hi Professor." It's really awkward having me as my professor.

Then Grandfather keeps going on about some thing. I barley even listen. I can't help but think about George and how much I want to go visit him. Why can't he be here?

"Pssst! Amber." Amber whispers too me.

"What Amber?" I glare at her.

She hands me a note, and it's from Whitney.

Dear Amber,

Here is the deal. We are going to George's Joke Shop tonight. Be ready. Meet me at the great hall at seven.

-Whitney

I look at Amber and I smile at her. "We are going to see Fred and George tonight!" I yell in a whisper.

Her eyes light up also. We keep holding in our excitement.

When it is time to leave class, my Grandfather wants to me stay after to talk.

"Amber, Dumbledore informed me that you were out late last night." He says.

"I'm sorry Grand-père . My friends and I lost track of time." I apologized quickly. (Oh Grand-pere, is the French word for 'Grandfather')

"What would your mother think of this? She wouldn't like this very much would she?"

"I said I was sorry. And don't bring my damn mother into this. She doesn't know a thing about magic! Why would she care?"

He sighs, "If I hear of one more incident like this. I'll be writing home to your mother!"

I roll my eyes and walk out of the classroom. Why should I care? I'm going to see **George Weasley tonight. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

The rest of the day dragged on and on and on. I couldn't wait till tonight. It was Friday so we didn't get that much homework. My twin and I couldn't eat dinner.

"What time is it?" I ask Amber.

"It's seven right now. We should get out of here." She replies and we see Whitney waiting for us.

"Why so early Whit?" We ask her.

"All the teachers are having dinner correct? We can easily sneak up and use the floo powder lines in Professor Dumbledore's office!" Whitney explains on our way to his office.

"Amber dear! Where are you going? It's dinner!" Oh merlin. My Grandfather caught us...

"Oh Hi Grand-père! We aren't that hungry." I say quickly.

"Oh well alright. Remember, I will write to your mother!" He says back, and walks down the stairs.

"That was a close one." I sign and we go straight to Dumbledore's office.

"Acid Pops." Amber says.

Okay fest forward. So here we are know standing in front of Fred and George's Joke Shop in the middle of the night.

"Okay Amber, you knock." Whitney and Amber push me closer to the door.

"Guys... I can't!" I look at them both.

They give me glares and I sigh and finally knock. The door opens, and George is the one who opens it. **My heart stops.**

"You guys! What are you doing here?" George pulls me into a huge hug.

Fred comes out to see what the fuss is about and then pulls Whitney and Amber into a hug also.

They let us inside and we talk about everything.

"So you guys snuck out?" George asks.

"Just for us?" Fred adds.

"Well yeah! Hogwarts is boring without you two!" I laugh.

"How is the Joke Shop going you two?" Whitney asks.

"Oh it's going great. Everyone loves our shop." Fred tells us.

We keep on talking and then George asks me if he can show me, just me around. **Why the hell would I say no?**

He leads me around, "So there you have it."

"This is amazing George! I'm so proud of you guys."

"Amber I need to tell you something." He bits his lip and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"What is it George? Are you okay?"

"I like you. There. I said it." He takes a deep breath.

**Whoa whoa whoa. Hold up! Did the guy who I like very much just say he likes me? This can not be happening!**

"George, I like you too." I smile up at him.

"Oh- well, uhm, that's brilliant." He stutters.

"That it is George. That it is." I reach up, grab his face and **kiss him.**

Oh my, I can't believe I just did that. I just kissed the guy who I am completely in love with.

"Correction. I think I love you." George says once he breaks the kiss.

"**Well George I think I love you too."**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

We got in really late last night. I enjoyed seeing the twins. **Especially George. **Amber and Whitney both wanted details after, of course. **Oh, What did George want? What did George show you? Did you tell him? You guys kissed? When did this happen? **Those were just some of the questions they asked when we got back to Hogwarts.

It was one in the morning and no one was in the Halls. Thank god. I didn't need my Grandfather writing a letter back home to my mother.

"Well look what he have here." All three of us turn around and see it's Malfoy.

"Malfoy! What are you doing here?" I ask him, a angry glare on my face.

"None of your business Mudblood!" I hate when he calls me that.

"Just leave her alone ferret boy!" Whitney yells at him.

Amber doesn't say anything. She's just standing there. What is wrong with her?

"What ever." Malfoy walks off.

I turn to Amber, "What was that? You usually say something when he's here? What is up with you?"

"Nothing. I'm just tired." She walks up the stairs.

I sign, and we got to our separate dorms.

So turns out my grandfather did write my mother.

"WHAT? Why did you do it Grand-pere?" I yell.

"You are in serious trouble." He couldn't of found out... could he?

After a very long talk with him, and after he told me DRACO TOLD HIM that I left school for a couple of hours, it was decided that Whitney and I would have detention for three weeks. Well I guess Draco didn't rat on Amber.

Whitney and I are going to do some spying, if you will. Amber said she was going to be in the library, but guess who wasn't in the library? Amber wasn't!

"Where do you think she is-ouch! That is my foot Whit!" We currently are under the invisibility cloak that Harry let us borrow.

"Sorry it's not exactly roomy in here." I roll my eyes at her.

"Wait I think I see her- WITH DRACO?" I scream, only to have my moth covered with Whitney's hand.

There was our best friend with Draco- our enemy.

"What are they doing!" I look at Whitney.

"Don't look at me! I'm not even friends with Draco!"

I looked back over to them and I kind of might of freaked out.

"ARE THEY KISSING?" I yell in a whisper.

Whitney and I looked at each other in shock. Was Amber going behind our backs? Why would she do this to us? Sure we night not like Draco all that much, but she would of told us!

"Do you think they really are?" Whitney and I were walking to for History of Magic class.

"I'm not sure! I hope not. Draco Malfoy is not a good guy." She says.

"Hey guys wait up!" We turn our heads and see Amber is running up to us.

I lean over to Whitney, "Should we talk to her or run?"

"Let's just let it go for now." Whitney relpies.

We put on a big fake smile and turn and say, "Oh hey Amber!"

"Guys, I have something really important to tell you!" She is also smiling.

Is she going to tell us? I hope so!

"Yeah go on!" I say.

She takes a deep breath, "I got a one hundred on the potions test!"

**Whoa whoa whoa! That's all she needed to tell us.**

"Good job!" Whitney says.

"Thanks! Slughorn is a hard teacher!"

"You know what! We should get to class." I snap.

"Oh, right. Let's go."

**And then we all walk off together. Whitney and I and the liar.**


End file.
